


Have a Little Faith in Me

by DeeChicagoFireFan



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Tumblr: BFFP (Chicago Fire)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeChicagoFireFan/pseuds/DeeChicagoFireFan
Summary: Set after 9x02, Matt and Sylvie try to stay friends.For the BFFP December challenge.Quote prompt: "Faith is believing in things when common sense tells you not to."
Relationships: Blake Gallo/Gianna Mackey, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 11
Kudos: 76





	Have a Little Faith in Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Two more weeks till we get our babies back. Right after 9x02, I was so sad that we probably have to wait till the end of the season to see Brettsey happen for real. I just wanted to see them being happy and in love. But I'm ready for a season full of angst now, because I'm hoping that the writers won't make them go through the will they/won't they, on and off type of relationship after they finally get together. I mean what other relationship drama could possibly get in the way of these two? 😄 Fingers crossed, anyway.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this one shot. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays ❤️

Matt is walking across the apparatus floor, when he sees Sylvie walking away from the ambo, with a clipboard in one hand, and the other covering eyes, like she had seen something she shouldn't have. He stops in front of her and asks, "Hey, is everything okay?"

Sylvie drops her hand from her face and looks up with wide eyes. "Uh yeah...I think I just walked in on Mackey and Gallo, you know, doing it in the back of the ambo." 

Matt guffaws in disbelief, "Wow! I didn't know they were dating."

Sylvie nods in strong agreement, and replies with a high pitched voice, "Neither did I!" She punches his arm lightly, and laughs, "Looks like we need to keep a better eye on our mentees."

Just then, one of the backdoors of the ambo open, and Gallo's head pops out. He checks his surroundings cautiously, and his eyes land on the captain, making him look like a deer caught in headlights. Before he can duck back inside, Matt catches him.

"Gallo! I've been looking for you. Truck company is going to run some drills out back, let's go," Matt says, with a stern and raised voice.

Sylvie turns around to look at Gallo, and stands next to Matt with her arms crossed, while Matt folds his arms across his chest too. 

Gallo squeezes his eyes shut, like a kid who knows he messed up, ready to be grounded by his parents. "Uh yes, captain, coming!"

Matt and Sylvie watch Gallo, the firefighter who is usually very steady on his feet, fumbling with the door, and then stumbling down from the ambo, after missing his step.

"Now!" the captain bellows, with a serious expression. "Move it!"

That causes Gallo to flinch a little, but he hurries outside. Matt looks over at Sylvie and winks at her, and she presses her lips together to stifle laughter.

As Matt turns to leave and follow Gallo, he looks at Sylvie, "Catch you later?"

Sylvie smiles and nods, and heads over to the ambo, just in time to see Mackey stepping out, while straightening out her uniform with one hand, and smoothening her hair with the other.

"I'm so sorry! Are we in trouble?" Mackey asks Sylvie, with concern lacing her voice.

"Well the captain might not take it easy on Gallo today, but you're fine. Young love, I get it," Sylvie replies, and smiles at the memory of Matt busting Gallo's balls.

"Oh!" Mackey grimaces. "I know there's a rule against in-house relationships-"

Sylvie interrupts her with a wave of her hand, "Which nobody follows. I mean there's Stella and Severide, which everyone knows about, and -"

"And there's you and the captain," Mackey nods and completes the sentence for her.

Sylvie looks surprised, and replies with a shake of her head, "No, we're just friends." She looks down at her feet, frowning because she doesn't want to be just friends, especially not after that kiss. It was everything she ever dreamed of and more. But it is what is best for her at the moment.

"Well, Gallo told me the story of how Captain Casey jumped out of the truck while it was still moving, just to get to you, and I just assumed, I'm sorry. He did look really worried about you at the scene."

Sylvie forces a smile, "He was worried about both of us. And yeah, we did have a thing for a moment, but we're working through some stuff, so right now we're just friends."

"Anyway, how long has this thing with Gallo been going on?" Sylvie asks with a sigh, and an attempt to change the topic.

"He asked me out about three weeks ago. And it's been going so well," Mackey says with a huge smile on her face. "He's such a great guy, and I feel so lucky."

Mackey's smile suddenly fades, and Sylvie asks, "But?"

"I haven't told Joe yet. He's like my big brother, and I know he's just looking out for me, but he doesn't seem to be a big fan of Gallo," Mackey says. "That's why we're sneaking around."

"You know, secrets don't stay secrets for very long in this firehouse. I'm not gonna tell Cruz, but people are going to find out sooner or later, and it might be better for him to hear it from you, rather than anyone else," Sylvie tells her, feeling obligated to give the younger woman some advice.

Mackey exhales, "You're right, I just don't want to see Gallo getting his ass kicked by Joe. Apparently Joe told him I was off-limits." 

"I'm sure he'll come around. Have some faith," Sylvie smiles, and puts her hand on Mackey's shoulder.

"Yeah, faith is believing in things when common sense tells you not to. But I'll tell Joe soon, just not today. I don't need Gallo having both the captain and Joe giving him a hard time in one day," Mackey says, with a protective tone.

Sylvie hums in agreement, and gets back to doing inventory. But she can't get what Mackey said out of her mind. Sylvie knew she was guarding her heart when she wanted to stay just friends with Matt, after that night in her apartment. After all the times she didn't feel like she was put her first in her past relationships, it was common sense to not jump into a relationship, without knowing if she was going to be the first choice. She was proud of herself for asking that question, but the answer had really hurt her. But she has faith in Matt, that he will work things out, or at least she really hopes he will.

Matt had tried to talk to her after that, asking for another chance, but he didn't say anything about choosing her over Gabby, so Sylvie wasn't convinced. She decided that it's probably better for them to go back to how things were, back to being good friends. But maybe he didn't see it as a choice between two women, maybe it was something else. This roadblock between them was not just about his past, and his unwillingness to let it go, but it was also about her insecurities from her previous relationships, and how she felt like she could never compete with Gabby. But it isn't a competition. They both have problems they need to work on, and she sees that now.

Matt needs to prove to her that she's worth fighting for, and that she's not a second choice, but she also needs to be open to giving him a chance to do that. She shut the door on that a little too quickly, because of her own inhibitions. Maybe they need go through whatever they're going through, together.

***

After shift, Sylvie heads over to Molly's hoping that Matt will be there. He usually is there after every shift, but she has been keeping their conversations to a minimum, and mingling with others instead. Tonight, she sees him sitting at the bar, and hops into the spot next to him. 

"So, I found out that Gallo and Mackey have been dating for three weeks now! I don't know how they kept it a secret for that long."

Matt is startled by her, but he regains his composure immediately, and turns to greet her, "Hi!" He can't help but smile at her presence. He takes it as a good sign that she chose to sit next to him.

"Three weeks, huh? I wonder if anyone else knows," Matt smirks.

Sylvie shrugs, "I don't know, but I told her I'll keep it a secret until she tells Cruz about it."

"Like you kept the secret about Cruz getting engaged? Everyone knew about that before he could tell us," Matt teases her.

Sylvie feigns offense and smacks his arm, "You're one to talk. I told you to not to tell anyone about Cruz being a zumba instructor, but everyone found out anyway."

Matt laughs at that memory from many years ago. He thought Cruz and Sylvie were dating and he felt like he had to warn her about dating within the firehouse. But she was just going to his zumba class at the time. "Fair point."

"So what are you drinking? It's on me," Matt says, after a beat.

Sylvie gives him a curious look, silently asking why he was buying her a drink.

"I'm just happy that you're here, sitting with me today. It means a lot to me. I really do want another chance, Sylvie. I know you said we should just be friends but I'm not ready to give up on us yet."

Sylvie smiles warmly at him, and covers his hand that is resting on the bar top with hers. "I realised I'm not ready to give up, either."

They had a lot of baggage from their past, but it gave them hope for the future by working through them together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any feedback is appreciated 🙂


End file.
